MONO
center|650x650px Biografía MONO es una banda japonesa de post-rock formada en octubre de 1999 en Tokio. Sus miembros son Takaakira Goto (guitarra), Yoda (guitarra), Tamaki Kunishi (bajo, guitarra, piano y glockenspiel) y Yasunori Takada (percusión, glockenspiel y sintetizador). Hasta la fecha, Mono ha publicado diez álbumes de estudio. Pasaron sus primeros años de existencia dando conciertos por Asia, Europa y América y publicaron dos álbumes, Under the Pipal Tree (2001) y One Step More and You Die (2002) en Tzadik Records y Music Mine respectivamente. De 2004 a 2007, Mono firmó con Temporary Residence Limited y publicó dos álbumes más: Walking Cloud and Deep Red Sky, Flag Fluttered and the Sun Shined (2004) y You Are There (2007), con sus correspondientes giras de promoción. En 2008, la banda se tomó un descanso que duró un año hasta su siguiente obra, Hymn to the Immortal Wind (2009). Tres años después, publicaron el álbum For My Parents (2012). Después de lanzar 10 álbumes exitosos, incluido un álbum en vivo con una orquesta en Nueva York, la banda recibió el prestigioso premio "The Marshall Hawkins Awards: Best Musical Score - Featurette" del Festival Internacional de Cine Idyllwild por su cortometraje colaborativo "Where We Comienza "en 2015. La banda también fue nominada para el" Premio Ariel a la Mejor Música Original "por el largometraje" The 4th Company ", que se estrenó en 2016. Ahora en 2018, la banda le da la bienvenida a un nuevo baterista Dahm y comienza un nuevo viaje. A principios de año, la banda fue invitada al Festival Meltdown de Londres como uno de los artistas principales, solicitada personalmente por el curador de 2018 Robert Smith de The Cure. La banda compartió el escenario con artistas como My Bloody Valentine, Nine Inch Nails, Mogwai y Deftones. La banda ahora ha completado la grabación de su décimo álbum "Nowhere Now Here", que fue lanzado en todo el mundo el 25 de enero de 2019 para coincidir con su 20 aniversario. El álbum fue producido nuevamente por el viejo amigo de la banda Steve Albini en Electrical Audio, Chicago. El estilo de la banda está influido por el shoegaze y el rock experimental, así como por el Clasicismo y la música clásica contemporánea, con trazas de minimalismo. El sonido de Mono se caracteriza por el uso del reverberación, la distorsión y el delay en las guitarras de Goto y Yoda. Las actuaciones en público del grupo acostumbran a ser intensas, tanto en su manera de tocar como en su dinamismo. Historia Formation and early years: 1999–2000 En enero de 1999, el guitarrista nativo de Tokio Takaakira "Taka" Goto comenzó a componer música y pasó el resto del año buscando otros músicos con los que formar una banda de rock instrumental; eventualmente reclutando a su viejo amigo y compañero guitarrista eléctrico Hideki "Yoda" Suematsu para guitarra rítmica. 1 En diciembre de 1999, Tamaki Kunishi y Yasunori Takada se habían unido a Mono en el bajo y la batería, respectivamente. La banda tocó su primer show a fines de enero de 2000, en el Club 251 en Setagaya, Tokio. 2 En mayo de 2000, la banda ingresó a Rinky Dink Studio en Tokio y grabó su primera obra extendida con los ingenieros Tetsuya Morioka y Toshiro Kai, que luego fue autoeditada en septiembre de 2000: un lanzamiento solo en Japón titulado Hey, You en su propio disco independiente etiqueta, Cuarenta y 4. La banda pasó la mayor parte del año componiendo más música y actuando en varias casas alrededor de Tokio, en los barrios de Setagaya, Shimokitazawa y Shibuya. Mono también viajó a los Estados Unidos para dar un espectáculo único en noviembre en el Mercury Lounge en la ciudad de Nueva York; un programa que luego fue descrito por Paul Wheeler de rockofjapan.com como "un gran sonido hermoso que ... naturalmente expandió a través de cada canción". Under the Pipal Tree: 2001 Tras el lanzamiento de la obra extendida Hey, You, Mono pasó el año siguiente tocando en espectáculos en todo su Japón natal, así como en varios espectáculos en la ciudad de Nueva York y Suecia. La banda también hizo una aparición en el festival de música South by Southwest 2001 en Austin, Texas. Entre su presentación en Japón, Mono grabó su primer álbum de estudio, Under the Pipal Tree en Studio Take-1 y Forty-4 en Tokio. La mayoría de las pistas se grabaron en vivo (una tendencia que la banda adoptaría para todos los álbumes de estudio posteriores) en un día, cuya sesión de grabación fue financiada por el músico experimental estadounidense John Zorn, con la banda encargada de las tareas de producción. El álbum presentaba dos pistas lanzadas anteriormente (de la reproducción extendida Hey, You), así como seis composiciones originales. El álbum fue lanzado en todo el mundo a través del sello discográfico de la ciudad de Nueva York Tzadik, propiedad y operado por John Zorn. One Step More and You Die: 2002–2003 Después del lanzamiento de Under the Pipal Tree, la banda pasó el año siguiente recorriendo Japón y los Estados Unidos, también visitando Alemania y Taiwán en apoyo del álbum, así como componiendo nuevo material inspirado en la gira. En junio de 2002, entre los shows en Japón, la banda grabó su segundo álbum de estudio, One Step More and You Die en los estudios Little Bach y Sound City en Tokio, con Mono nuevamente manejando las tareas de producción. El álbum fue lanzado en Japón en octubre de ese año en el sello discográfico japonés Music Mine Inc. La banda pasó la mayor parte de 2003 de gira en apoyo del álbum, regresó a Japón, Estados Unidos, Suecia y visitó Canadá, Suiza, Bélgica, Hungría, los Países Bajos, Francia y el Reino Unido por primera vez. Walking Cloud y Deep Red Sky, Flag Fluttered and the Sun Shined: 2004 El próximo lanzamiento de Mono fue una colaboración con el músico japonés Aki Onda; a quienes la banda conoció durante una gira por Nueva York en 2002. La banda, Onda, y varios miembros notables de la escena musical experimental de Nueva York (incluyendo DJ Olive, Jackie-O Motherfucker y Loren Connors) remezclaron One Step More y You Die. El álbum, titulado New York Soundtracks, fue lanzado en febrero de 2004 en Human Highway, el propio sello discográfico de Mono y sucesor de Forty-4. En enero de 2004, la banda comenzó una larga asociación con el ingeniero de grabación de Chicago Steve Albini, grabando su tercer álbum de estudio en Electrical Audio Engineering en Chicago, Illinois. El álbum, titulado Walking Cloud and Deep Red Sky, Flag Fluttered and the Sun Shined, fue lanzado en abril de 2004 en Human Highway en Japón, y en Rykodisk en Europa y Temporary Residence Limited en los Estados Unidos más adelante en el año. Después del lanzamiento del álbum, la banda se embarcó en una gira de un año por América, Asia y Europa. You Are There: 2005–2007 La banda también pasó 2005 recorriendo Asia, América y Europa componiendo música, y finalmente regresó a Electrical Audio Engineering en febrero y septiembre para grabar su cuarto álbum de estudio con Steve Albini. El álbum, titulado You Are There, fue lanzado en Japón en marzo de 2006 en Human Highway y en Temporary Residence Limited en los Estados Unidos y Europa. Mono también colaboró con el músico japonés World's End Girlfriend en 2005, lanzando un álbum de estudio de colaboración en diciembre de ese año, en Human Highway, y con la banda estadounidense Pelican, lanzando un álbum dividido con la banda a través de Temporary Residence Limited en octubre de 2005. Mono pasó 2006 y 2007 recorriendo Asia, América y Europa en apoyo de You Are There. En octubre de 2006, la banda regresó a Electrical Audio Engineering y grabó una obra extendida de cuatro pistas, que se lanzó en abril de 2007 como parte de la serie Travels in Constants de Temporary Residence Limited, titulada The Phoenix Tree. En noviembre de 2006, la banda lanzó una obra extendida de dos pistas titulada Memorie dal Futuro a través de Vinyl Films, y también contribuyó con una canción para un álbum recopilatorio de Temporary Residence Limited, Thankful. En septiembre de 2007, la banda lanzó su primer álbum de compilación, compilando material de todas las obras extendidas anteriores, álbumes divididos y compilaciones, titulado Gone: A Collection of EPs 2000–2007, así como el DVD documental de música, The Sky Remains the Same como siempre, documentando las giras mundiales de 2006 y 2007 y la grabación de The Phoenix Tree. Hymn to the Immortal Wind: 2008–2011 En 2008, la banda se tomó un descanso de un año de gira, dedicando el tiempo a componer nueva música y tocar un puñado de espectáculos durante todo el año, incluida una aparición en All Tomorrow's Parties en Somerset, Inglaterra, comisariada por Explosions in the Sky en mayo . Mono regresó a Electrical Audio Engineering en junio y noviembre de 2008 para grabar su quinto álbum de estudio, Hymn to the Immortal Wind, que luego fue lanzado en marzo de 2009, y seguido de una gira de un año por América y Eurasia. La banda tocó en el Salón de la Sociedad para la Cultura Ética en Nueva York, Estados Unidos, el 10 de mayo de 2009, acompañada por la Orquesta de Música de 24 piezas de Wordless. La actuación se grabó y luego se lanzó como un álbum en vivo y un DVD, llamado Holy Ground: NYC Live With The Wordless Music Orchestra, a través de Temporary Residence Limited en Europa y América, y Human Highway en Asia. Luego, la banda tomó otro descanso de un año y entró en "modo de hibernación", regresando a Japón para trabajar en canciones para un nuevo álbum. For My Parents: 2012–2014 Mono pasó a principios de 2012 grabando un nuevo álbum en Waterfront Studios en Hudson, Nueva York, con los ingenieros de grabación Henry Hirsch, acompañado por la Orquesta de Música Sin Palabras. El álbum fue mezclado por Fred Weaver en su estudio, Apocalypse the Apocalypse, en Clearfield, Pennsylvania. Para mis padres fue el primer disco de MONO en ocho años que Steve Albini no grabó en Electrical Audio Studios en Chicago. For My Parents, fue lanzado el 4 de septiembre de 2012, a través de Temporary Residence Limited. El comunicado de prensa de la banda para For My Parents dice: "Esperamos que este álbum sirva como un regalo de niño a padre. Si bien todo lo demás continúa cambiando, este amor sigue siendo constante a lo largo del tiempo". The Last Dawn/Rays of Darkness: 2014–2016 Mono lanzó un álbum doble el 24 de octubre de 2014, dos discos contrastantes: The Last Dawn, que es un disco Mono más tradicional; y Rays of Darkness, algunos de sus materiales más pesados, aún más notables por el primer uso de la voz en The Hand That Holds The Truth. Requiem for Hell: 2016–2019 Mono anunció el próximo lanzamiento de Requiem For Hell el 19 de julio de 2016, su noveno álbum de estudio. Reintroduce cuerdas a su sonido. También fue su primer álbum completo bajo el sello recién formado Pelagic Records. Antes del lanzamiento completo de Requiem For Hell, hicieron un álbum dividido con The Ocean (Transcendental) para conmemorar este evento. Más tarde se supo que en realidad era un adelanto de las dos primeras canciones de su próximo álbum. El 9 de diciembre de 2017, anunciaron a través de sus páginas de redes sociales que Yasunori Takada (batería, glockenspiel, sintetizador), que ha sido miembro desde el principio, dejará la banda debido a "razones personales". Fue reemplazado por Dahm Majuri Cipolla a partir de la presentación en vivo de la banda el 9 de agosto de 2018. A partir de agosto de 2018, volvieron a trabajar en su próximo proyecto con Steve Albini en Electrical. El 25 de septiembre de 2018, se reveló que el nuevo álbum se llamaría Nowhere Now Here, el primero con Cipolla, se lanzó el 25 de enero de 2019. Hymn to the Immortal Wind (Edición de aniversario de 10 años): 2019-presente Para conmemorar el vigésimo aniversario de MONO y el décimo aniversario de Hymn to the Immortal Wind, Temporary Residence Ltd. lanzó Hymn to the Immortal Wind - Anniversary Edition. Con versiones remasterizadas del original. Musical style Aunque el estilo musical de Mono se ha desarrollado a lo largo de su carrera, se ha caracterizado principalmente por paisajes sonoros instrumentales dinámicos basados en la guitarra, la mayoría de los cuales están compuestos por el guitarrista principal Takaakira Goto, en un intento de canalizar y expresar las emociones de alegría y tristeza. El estilo de música de la banda originalmente presentaba elementos de minimalismo y ruido, y luego se desarrolló para integrar arreglos orquestales más complejos e instrumentación. La música de Mono ha sido categorizada como clásica contemporánea y post-rock, pero Goto ha declarado: La música es comunicar lo incomunicable; eso significa que un término como post-rock no significa mucho para nosotros, ya que la música necesita trascender el género para ser significativa. - Takaakira Goto, Time Out Mono ha viajado por todo el mundo varias veces. Su show en vivo tiende a presentar una actuación intensa y emotiva por parte de los miembros de la banda, así como el uso de dinámicas extremas (en crescendos y diminuendos) en su intento de crear una actuación en vivo "inolvidable". 18 Al grabar su música, la banda siempre ha tocado en vivo en el estudio y, desde Walking Cloud y Deep Red Sky de 2004, Flag Fluttered and the Sun Shined hasta Hymn to the Immortal Wind de 2009, trabajó con el ingeniero de grabación de Chicago Steve Albini, a quien sienten capturó con precisión la "emoción cruda de una banda en vivo a la cinta magnética" Influences Mono ha tenido influencia de varias fuentes musicales y no musicales a lo largo de su carrera. Cuando la banda se formó por primera vez, sus principales influencias fueron la banda estadounidense de rock experimental Sonic Youth y la banda anglo-irlandesa de calzado My Bloody Valentine al hacer Under the Pipal Tree y One Step More and You Die. A medida que la banda amplió sus gustos musicales, comenzando con el álbum Walking Cloud y Deep Red Sky, Flag Fluttered and the Sun Shined, comenzaron a verse influenciados por la música de fuentes como el compositor clásico alemán Ludwig van Beethoven, el compositor italiano de partituras para películas Ennio Morricone, y más tarde el compositor minimalista polaco Henryk Górecki, entre otros. El guitarrista principal Takaakira Goto también ha reconocido al director de cine danés Lars von Trier (en particular la película de 1996, Breaking the Waves) como una influencia importante desde la formación de la banda, en términos de expresar las diferentes profundidades y alturas de la emoción. Instrumentación En términos de instrumentación, Mono es una banda de rock instrumental de cuatro piezas. Goto, el guitarrista principal del grupo, utiliza un Fender Jazzmaster de 1966 a través de los pedales de efectos Boss, Danelectro, SiB y Morley, en un Fender Twin, un cabezal Marshall JCM 2000 y un gabinete Marshall para amplificación. Yoda, el guitarrista rítmico, utiliza una Fender Stratocaster 1974 a través de los pedales de efectos Boss, Tech 21 y Pro Co, en un Fender Twin para amplificación. Kunishi, el bajista, pianista y guitarrista ocasional del grupo utiliza un Gibson EB-3 de 1966 a través de los pedales de efectos Boss, TC Electronic y Tech 21, en una cabeza Ampeg B2-R y un gabinete de bajo Sunn, así como un Fender Rhodes, y un Fender Jazzmaster. Takada, el baterista, utiliza un kit de batería Ludwig de cuatro piezas de la década de 1970, con platillos Zildjian, Sabian y Paiste, así como un sintetizador Korg microKORG. A medida que la carrera de la banda ha progresado, han incorporado secciones de cuerdas en el registro, comenzando con Under the Pipal Tree, que presentó el uso del cello, continuando con One Step More y You Die y Walking Cloud y Deep Red Sky, Flag Fluttered y The Sun Shined que contó con cuartetos de cuerda y You Are There, que contó con un quinteto de cuerda. En Himno al viento inmortal, la banda hizo uso de una orquesta de cámara de 28 piezas. Integrantes *Takaakira Goto - guitarra, glockenspiel *Hideki Suematsu - guitarra, glockenspiel *Tamaki Kunishi - bajo, guitarra, piano, glockenspiel *Dahm Majuri Cipolla - batería (2018–presente) Ex-miembros *Yasunori Takada – batería, sintetizador, glockenspiel (1999–2017) Discografía Albums MONO_-_Under_The_Pipal_Tree.jpg|Under the Pipal Tree 11.11.2001 MONO_-_One_Step_More_And_You_Die.jpg|One Step More and You Die 02.10.2002 MONO_-_Walking_Cloud_And_Deep_Red_Sky,_Flag_Fluttered_And_The_Sun_Shined.jpg|Walking Cloud and Deep Red Sky, Flag Fluttered and the Sun Shined 14.04.2014 MONO_-_You_Are_There.jpg|You Are There 15.03.2006 MONO_-_Hymn_To_The_Immortal_Wind.jpg|Hymn to the Immortal Wind 24.03.2009 MONO_-_For_My_Parents.jpg|For My Parents 04.09.2012 MONO_-_The_Last_Dawn.jpg|The Last Dawn 24.10.2014 MONO_-_Rays_Of_Darkness.jpg|Rays of Darkness 24.10.2014 MONO_-_Requiem_For_Hell.jpg|Requiem for Hell 14.10.2016 MONO_-_Nowhere_Now_Here.jpg|Nowhere Now Here 25.01.2019 EP MONO_-_Hey,_You.jpg|Hey, You 09.09.2000 MONO_-_Memorie_Dal_Futuro.jpg|Memorie dal Futuro 01.11.2006 MONO_-_The_Phoenix_Tree.jpg|The Phoenix Tree 18.04.2007 MONO_-_Before_The_Past_•_Live_From_Electrical_Audio.jpg|Before The Past • Live From Electrical Audio 08.11.2019 Singles MONO_-_Kanata.jpg|Kanata 27.11.2013 Recopilatorios MONO_-_Gone.jpg|Gone: A Collection of EPs 2000–2007 01.09.2007 Splits MONO_-_Pelican.jpg|Pelican 11.10.2005 MONO_-_Palmless_Prayer_Mass_Murder_Refrain.jpg|Palmless Prayer/Mass Murder Refrain 12.09.2006 MONO_-_Transcendental.jpg|Transcendental 23.10.2015 Álbumes remezclados MONO_-_New_York_Soundtracks.jpg|New York Soundtracks 14.02.2004 Live albums MONO_-_Holy_Ground_NYC_Live_with_The_Wordless_Music_Orchestra.jpg|Holy Ground: NYC Live With The Wordless Music Orchestra 27.04.2010 MONO_-_Live_In_Melbourne.jpg|Live In Melbourne 12.02.2017 DVD MONO_-_The_Sky_Remains_The_Same_As_Ever.jpg|The Sky Remains The Same As Ever 28.03.2007 MONO_-_Holy_Ground_NYC_Live_with_The_Wordless_Music_Orchestra.jpg|Holy Ground: NYC Live With The Wordless Music Orchestra 21.09.2000 Enlaces *Página oficial *Facebook oficial *Twitter oficial *Instagram oficial *Youtube oficial *Bandcamp oficial Galería MONO_01.jpg|2000 MONO_02.jpg|2002 MONO_03.jpg|2002 MONO_04.jpg|2003 MONO_05.jpg|2004 MONO_06.jpg|2004 MONO_07.jpg|2005 MONO_08.jpg|2005 MONO_09.jpg|2006 MONO_10.jpg|2006 MONO_11.jpg|2006 MONO_12.jpg|2007 MONO_13.jpg|2008 MONO_14.jpg|2008 MONO_15.jpg|2008 MONO_16.jpg|2008 MONO_17.jpg|2008 MONO_18.jpg|2008 MONO_19.jpg|2008 MONO_20.jpg|2008 MONO_21.jpg|2008 MONO_22.jpg|2012 MONO_23.jpg|2013 MONO_24.jpg|2013 MONO_25.jpg|2014 MONO_26.jpg|2014 MONO_27.jpg|2014 MONO_28.jpg|2014 MONO_29.jpg|2015 MONO_30.jpg|2016 MONO_31.jpg|2017 MONO_32.jpg|2018 MONO_33.jpg|2018 MONO_34.jpg|2019 Videografía thumb|left|300 px|Follow the Map thumb|right|300 px|Dream Odyssey (Agosto 2014) thumb|left|300 px|Where We Begin (Octubre 2014) thumb|right|300 px|Requiem For Hell (Septiembre 2016) thumb|left|300 px|Breathe (Noviembre 2018) Categoría:Bandas Categoría:Bandas formadas en 1999 Categoría:J-Rock